


Like a passing seagull

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Matt has food issues, Prompt Fic, of a different kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Murdock is not starving to death. </p><p>Foggy Nelson is gradually spending more a week on food.</p><p>Or the one where Matt steals food from Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5009608#cmt5009608
> 
> Matt doesn't buy a lot of food. Yet he's clearly not starving to death. Once he and Foggy became good friends he got into the habit of being fed by his friend, which Foggy doesn't mind. 
> 
> He also got into the habit of stealing his friend's food unconsciously. Sandwich on Foggy's desk? Matt will eat it. Foggy is half way through a dish? Matt will finish it with Foggy's own utensils. Coffee? He will just take it mid conversation and drink it. 
> 
> Foggy has come to expect it...and may pay himself a bit more than Matt at the firm to off set the food theft.

"I'm going to go follow up at court. I'll see you in a few hours."

"...."

"....did Matt just drink your coffee? Like the coffee you were already drinking? That was in your hands?"

"He does that all the time."

"Is that why you started ordering the trenta at Starbucks?"

"Yes. I'm lucky if I get a fourth way through before Matt steals it."

"Why don't you bring two cups?"

"He'll drink mine then his."

"So if I get pizza..."

"He wont steal it then. I have a second lunch hidden in my desk. Don't ever tell Matt about it. Okay?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

It started with missing cookies and food his mom had sent him during finals. Matt was at his desk, studying and Foggy had gone out to get coffee. When he came back the cookies were in a far less sum than before. He thought he'd miscounted and put it behind him.

Then it grew: gum, fruit, entire meals just gone like they had never existed. The answer presented itself in the form of one Matthew Michael Murdock ranting about their torts class and the lack of accessibility regarding one of their assignments. He, Foggy, was nodding along in agreement while eating an apple. Or he was until Matt took it from his hand as he passed and waved it during his rant, then took a bite out of it. 

Matt continued his rant through his bites. Foggy was so surprised that he simply stared. Then it happened again and again and again. Matt would just take his food (while he was eating it) or if he had it stored for later. 

Foggy started taking his friend out more in the hopes that he'd have dinner tomorrow. The answer was no, it did not help. Matt was suspicious of food offered by others so he should take it as a compliment. Seriously though, did Matt never buy food?

He got so used to it that he was surprised when Karen brought him lunch and made a noise when Matt came in, snatched it, and returned to his office like nothing had happened. She looked like she'd seen an eagle unexpectedly learning math. It was Chinese (his favorite take out place) and to be fair Foggy had eaten half of the container.

He shrugged it off. It was fine. It was all fine. He had a second lunch in his desk. 

Then he learned about Matt's super senses and those too started mysteriously disappearing. He bought a cooler with lovely bear proof features. Even Matt couldn't sniff through that. 

Then Daredevil snatched his coffee off of him one evening. Someone got a picture of it. His parents called. Maybe it was time he and Matt had a chat....maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt groaned as he stood up. His muscles were sore from hunching over his desk all day (and Daredevil related activity). He stretched and went to the coffee machine. He paused. He should probably eat than survive off coffee for the next few hours. 

He yawned. The walked to the office minifridge, nothing but a cup of yogurt that was Karen’s and something he couldn’t identify. He hummed and marched to Foggy’s office. He sniffed and rummaged through Foggy’s desk. All that he found was a half eaten bag of chips (he wouldn’t eat those yet, he didn’t like them). 

He sighed. Foggy usually had something like crackers. He made his way out of the room. He paused when something didn’t quite seem right to his senses. He felt along the wall. Something was different but he couldn’t place it. 

He paused when he felt a rope secured firmly on the wall. He frowned and ran his hands up the length of the cord. The vibrations gave him a better picture of where it was leading, up the wall and up the ceiling. Something was hanging there? He twanged the rope a few times. Yes, something was hanging there. 

He went for his cane and gently tapped the mysterious hanging object. Something plastic and he couldn’t quite smell anything on it other than Foggy’s scent. He found Foggy’s chair and balanced on it. He found the package with his cane again. 

Then he reached out and touched it. It was a cooler. Why did Foggy have a cooler hanging in the middle of his office? He undid the knots securing the cooler and started running his fingers over it to see if there was anything peculiar about it. No. 

He opened it and frowned when the delicious scent of food. Oh, this was some of Anna’s cooking. His mouth began to water. Then frowned, why the heck had Foggy hidden this from him? He felt a bit hurt that he wasn’t willing to share. Anna had sent him his own share of food, true, but Foggy usually shared with him.

Actually he was surprised he hadn’t been able to smell anything at all. He took the food and felt around the desk for a sticky note and pen. ‘Better luck next time.’ he wrote, at least he hoped he did. 

He heated the dish in the microwave and hummed in pleasure as the smell began to waft toward him. It brought memories of Christmas and the first half-drunk cup of hot chocolate he’d taken from Foggy during his first visit at the Nelsons that was soon followed by a few half eaten cookies. 

He smiled stupidly. Yeah, he still couldn’t help it but Foggy was his family. Matt still couldn’t quite believe he had it. A memory of his exasperated father came to mind as he found his sandwich half eaten and then laughing as Matt managed to do it even with his blindness. 

He’d buy lunch tomorrow. Foggy was not going to forgive this theft quite as easily as the others. This was really good.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daredevil, we need to talk.” Matt frowned and turned toward the voice. That was Captain America and the heartbeat next to him was that of Iron Man, out of his suit. 

“About? I told you I’m not interest in joining you, even as backup for nothing that is an immediate danger to the city.” Matt couldn’t dedicate the time to that. He had a firm to run and his life with Foggy, Karen et-okay just them. 

“No, nothing like that.” Stark laughed. “We got your message.” the ‘for now’ was implied. Matt glowered. 

“Then?”

“You need to stop.”

“Look there’s not easy way to say this but it looks bad when superheros have a petty vendetta against civilians.”

“I am not following.”

“The coffee? The bagel? The hot dog?”

“I’m still not following.”

“You’re targeting Franklin Nelson of Nelson and Murdock.” Rogers said. Matt frowned. 

“I’m not attacking Fo-Franklin.” He said. “We worked together on the Fisk case.” Had he taken that food lately from Foggy? He couldn’t remember.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you like him.” Stark said. “We have a running tally of how much you’ve taken from the guy. It’s at least two hundred dollars worth of food from surveillance footage.”

Matt paused. He hadn’t taken that much from Foggy had he? To come to think of it..80% of his meals were Foggy in origin. Was he eating his friend into bankruptcy?

“Look, we have an arrangement. Sometimes I get hungry or thirsty. I can’t just buy food as the Devil.” Except from the corner bodega. They’re usually empty but 24 hrs and are always grateful for business. They stayed mum for business from the Devil.

“Right..”

“Look, if you continue to do it just keep it down low. We’re following up with Nelson. If he says otherwise we’ll be back to talk restitution.”

Matt scowled. “And stay away from Murdock, the guy’s blind. He can’t see you coing.”

“I won’t steal from Murdock. He and I don’t have an arrangement.” And were the same person but whatever. 

They left. Matt went home and groped around his fridge. He had a carton of eggs (about to go ripe) and a jar of relish. Oh and beer. He needed to go shopping soon.

The next day at the office he came in and requested a ‘private consultation’ with Foggy. Foggy shrugged and met with him in his office. He told him about his conversation last night. Foggy started laughing. 

“That’s what you get for bad habits.” Foggy said and looked really pleased.

“Am I really taking that much from you?” It had to be adding up. Foggy moved. 

“I just shrugged.” Matt nodded. Then Foggy coughed, he licked his lips and gave a nervous laugh. 

“Right, don’t be mad at me but…”

“But?”

“Uh, I pay myself more than you.”

“What?” He had not expected that and felt himself starting to get indignant.

“Look Matt, I love you like a brother but you do eat all my food. I did the math and just pay myself the average of what you eat each month. It’s not really fair pay wise but if I didn’t do that I would not be able to afford my rent. You eat *a lot*, with the whole extra curricular thing.”

Matt couldn’t stay angry. “Okay.”

“You’re not angry?”

“I can’t really.” It was true. “Could you just-“

“Just what?”

“Buy better food? You eat a lot of sodium. My mouth taste like salt half the time.” Foggy snorted.

“You don’t get to complain about my diet when you steal half my food.” Matt smiled and looked at him seriously.

“You know why I do it, right?”

“Because you’re a dick?” Foggy answered, though his tone was not serious. Matt nodded then smiled nervously. 

“Yes, that and you’re family. I only do this with family.”

“I’ve known that for a while dude. Still doesn’t mean you’re not a dick. But you’re my dick and this conversation just turned weird.” Matt laughed. 

“What are you going to tell them if they come?”

“I’m getting an autograph and discussing our ‘arrangement’. Now let’s get back to work.” Foggy added. Matt smiled and walked into his office. He sniffed the air and licked his lips in anticipation. Foggy’s first lunch was definitely the choice of foods today. 

It was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
